


Payback's a Bitch

by orphan_account



Series: Corporate Affairs [1]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys wants a little payback after Jack left the Hyperion intercom on during one of their little moments. And how does he get his revenge? Giving him head under his desk while he's busy with work, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback's a Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is a horrible place that gives me horrible ideas for this horrible ship. This will likely be a recurring thing in my next few fics, Jack and Rhys always having some kind of sex while at work. Because sex is always the best in an office amirite?

Each step that brought Rhys closer to Jack’s office brought him _that_ much closer to some sort of self satisfaction. Just yesterday, Jack found it absolutely hilarious to bend Rhys over on his own office desk and fuck him hard while the intercom was on. A good portion of Hyperion heard Rhys moan and cry out at the penetration, and even though Jack _tried_ to reassure Rhys that he had only broadcasted the audio to some of the _“smallest”_ rooms, it was still enough to make Rhys vengeful.

If Jack wanted to play these sorts of games, then Rhys had _**no**_ problem with doing that. He would get him back. And he would get him back _good._

Rhys knew that Jack had a lot of phone calls and meetings to take today, so it was only all too perfect of a set up to exact his timely vengeance. He would make sure Jack was sitting at his desk and give him the best head he’s ever had in his life, being extra certain to lay it on thick whenever he was trying to talk about Hyperion business to someone.

Rhys could feel a smirk tugging at his lips as he rounded the corner and could see Jack’s office doors before him. Within seconds, he was allowing himself into the large office without so much as a knock. It seemed Jack was already in a phone call with someone. Maybe he could get started right away.

“No, no, no, no, I don’t think _you_ get it,” Jack spoke heatedly into his earpiece. “If you don’t have those deliveries up here within the _friggin’_ hour, I will _**personally**_ get my hands around your puny little accounting neck and I will—”

Just as Jack turned his chair to face forward once more, there he spotted Rhys with a _little more than_ suspicious smirk on his features and a very distinct gaze in his eyes. Clearing his throat, Jack continued, “You know the rest, just _get_ it done.”

With a beep, Jack hung up on the poor accountant on the other end, an eyebrow raising as he leaned back in his chair, “Well _hello_ , Rhysie, come to watch daddy work?”

“Actually,” Rhys began stepping closer towards Jack’s desk. “ _Yes._ Yes I did. Thought I could get a whole new… _Perspective._ ”

“A whole new perspective, right.” Jack gave a small chuckle, “I was just joking about that but you’re… _Serious?_ ”

Not taking his eyes off his boss for even a second, Rhys’ steps brought him around the side of Jack’s desk, the fingertips of his flesh hand trailing the wood. Already, he was having _far_ too much fun with this and he hadn’t even gotten on his knees yet.

“Why _wouldn’t_ I be serious?” Rhys asked, nearly sounding genuine.

Jack didn’t seem to know what to make of the situation, his voice growing uncertain as Rhys grew closer, “Alright, kid, you’re, uh… Starting to weird me out a bit. The hell’s with that look you’re giving me?”

Not a word passed Rhys’ lips before he was leaning his weight on his hands as they lay on each arm rest of Jack’s chair. Rhys grew closer, his lips growing close enough to almost touch Jack’s, but he didn’t dare go all the way. Jack, all the while, was looking genuinely confused, an expression that Rhys was already so satisfied with.

“Remember what happened _yesterday?_ ” Rhys murmured, his hot breath ghosting against Jack’s lips.

All too soon, Jack’s priceless expression faded into a knowing one, his lips finding their own smirk, “You mean how I fucked that pretty little ass of yours until you did nothing but _scream_ my name? Oh yeah. _I remember_ , pumpkin. I’ll remember that one for a _**real**_ long time.”

Wanting to wipe that smug grin off Jack’s face, Rhys moved forward, pressing his lips against the older man’s with purpose and a fervor. Jack leaned into the kiss willingly but Rhys didn’t let it last before he pulled away.

“ _My turn_ ,” Rhys whispered, relishing in the small moment of silence where Jack seemed to understand all at once where this was going.

Before Jack could protest on the matter, Rhys was on his knees, fingers doing away with the restraint of Jack’s belt before he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the outline of his cock through his pants.

Jack huffed a chuckle, “I appreciate the sentiment here but I’m expecting like a billion and one calls today, cupcake. Can’t this, I dunno, _wait?_ ”

Rhys laughed lowly at that, his fingers unbuttoning his pants as he responded, “Not a chance. Besides, _payback’s a bitch._ ”

As if on cue, a ringing cut through the air, another phone call for Jack already making itself known. As Rhys pulled the zipper down, he said smugly, “Maybe you better get that, _**boss.**_ Don’t mind me.”

The rings continued on as Rhys tugged down Jack’s pants just slightly, enough so he was able to pull out Jack’s semi erect length. He gave it a couple squeezes within his flesh hand before stroking it and willing it to harden even more, his eyes on Jack all the while.

“Fine, you wanna play this game? We’ll play this game, Rhysie,” Jack finally responded with a nonchalant shrug, acting as though he was completely unaffected by Rhys’ small ministrations. Answering the call, Jack even looked away from Rhys, no doubt trying to focus on the call rather than anything Rhys would be doing.

“Yeah, Handsome Jack’s office, this is the _one and only_ speaking,” Jack answered smugly, like his words and tone were trying to rub it in Rhys’ face that he was doing _nothing_ to him.

Rhys snorted to himself, wanting to tell Jack that this was just the beginning and he would _definitely_ make him regret ever having fucked him with the intercom on. Oh, he would make him regret it so, _**so**_ _very much._

Despite Jack’s seemingly calm tone and words, his length had already grown considerably hard, much to Rhys’ pleasure. He wasted no time in gripping his thick cock at the base and wrapping his lips around its throbbing and swollen head, swirling his tongue around the flesh found there. Rhys pulled more of Jack’s dick into his mouth, sucking it for all it was worth with each inch he took past his lips.

“Yeah, yeah, that’s what I’m paying you for, _you idiot_ ,” Jack went on into his earpiece, continuing to sound completely unaffected by Rhys’ very bold efforts. With a smug smirk, Jack’s eyes wandered down to Rhys, almost like he was taunting him. No, it was _exactly_ like he was taunting him.

Rhys shot a glare in return, now doubling his efforts. His flesh hand now moved in time with his mouth as he bobbed up and down the length. His slick tongue made quick swipes at the underside in tandem with an occasional squeeze from his fingers, a low hum sending vibrations throughout his mouth.

Jack went quiet for several moments as he no doubt listened to the person on the other line speak, but Rhys could tell Jack’s breaths were growing much deeper and louder. Rhys smiled to himself as he realized he was slowly but surely getting a reaction out of Jack.

“Sure, yeah, I’m listening,” Jack suddenly spoke, his voice wavering ever so slightly. He reached forward, his fingers gripping at Rhys’ light chocolate locks, “But just _hurry up_ with the numbers, I ain’t got all day, buddy.”

Rhys allowed another moaning hum to travel along Jack’s cock as he slowed the bobbing of his head, paying much more attention to the pulsating head with each movement. His tongue played at the slit with teasing flicks, a small bit of precum finding its way onto Rhys’ tongue.

“ _Are you kidding me?_ Just buy them out, that’s goddamn pocket change,” Jack spoke once more, his eyes closing as he did so. He looked as though he was trying to keep his focus but was slowly starting to lose it.

Now that Rhys had him warmed up, he wasn’t going to go any easier on him. In fact, this was where it would get even better (for Rhys, at least).

Without warning, Rhys removed his hand from Jack’s member before he began taking his cock deeply into his mouth. Inch after inch slid slowly along his tongue before he could feel the swollen head hit the back of his throat. He pushed even further than that, taking the rest of him until there was nothing left to physically take.

Holding it there, Rhys sucked harder, wishing he could look up to see Jack’s reaction. But maybe he didn’t need to see it.

“Sure, whatever,” Jack responded to the caller, his voice now heavy with breath and wavering in its focus. His fingers tightened in Rhys’ hair. Rhys had to pull back before he gagged, but that didn’t stop him from deepthroating him all over again.

Jack’s body twitched back into his chair, obviously feeling the effects of Rhys’ actions, “Take care of it, you ah.. Asswipe. _I gotta go._ ”

A quick beep filled the air as Rhys pulled back once more to look up at Jack, his expression worth every second he’d spent in this endeavor.

“What’s the matter, Jack?” Rhys teased, hand pumping along Jack’s pleading length. “ _Can’t focus?_ ”

“Just _shut up_ and _**keep**_ sucking,” Jack growled, using his hand to push Rhys back down onto his cock.

Already, Rhys felt immensely satisfied, the fact that Jack couldn't stay on the call exactly what Rhys had been going for from the start. Both of them knew just who was winning right now. This _really_ couldn't get any better.

Rhys resumed his previous oral ministrations, sucking Jack's cock down greedily with each movement of his head. Jack's fingers along his scalp demanded more, his heavy breathing only solidifying just how much he was enjoying this despite not wanting to be vocal about it. He was too proud, too _stubborn_ to give Rhys any more than he already had given him. But that was fine. Rhys knew he'd done his job and done it well already. Anything after this was just a bonus.

Just then, the sound of Jack's office doors sliding open caught both of them off guard, Rhys' movements stilling and listening carefully as footsteps echoed throughout the large room. For a moment, Rhys was about to give up; it was one thing to be giving his boss head while he was on the phone but it was an entirely different matter when there was someone else physically within the room. But the more Rhys thought about it, the more he realized this was _more than_ perfect. Whoever it was on the other side of the desk had no way of seeing just what was happening. This worked out far too well in Rhys' favor.

“Jack, _sir_ , I--”

“God, _**what the hell do you want?**_ ” Jack interrupted the man sharply, obviously not happy about having to deal with more business when he was far more interested in enjoying Rhys' mouth.

Carefully, Rhys began moving on his knees to situate himself beneath the desk, allowing Jack to face forward at their new guest. And without missing a beat, Rhys resumed the motions of his tongue and mouth along his cock.

“S-sir, you told me you wanted the, uh...” the man stuttered, sounding incredibly nervous and unsure. “The... Delivery?”

“Oh, right, right, right, that was faster than I...” Jack trailed off as Rhys began deepthroating his cock once more but quickly cleared his throat. “Where's the boxes then?”

“You see, that's actually wh-what I, erm,” the other man paused. “That's what I need to speak to you about.”

“You couldn't've just _called_ me?!” Jack exclaimed. “Jesus, we spend _all my money_ on the technology to--” Suddenly, Jack groaned, Rhys' efforts doubling without warning and catching Jack off guard. He shuddered, fingers tugging quite roughly at Rhys' hair in response.

“Sir, are you... _Alright?_ ”

Rhys found a smirk on his lips as he pulled back, Jack attempting to explain his momentary lapse, “Just get to the goddamn point already.”

With that, the other man began to go on about numbers (so he was the accountant on the phone), delays, and other sorts of things that neither Jack nor Rhys were even paying attention to. Unfortunately for Jack, he had to at least _pretend_ he was paying attention, which was no doubt just getting more and more difficult. Rhys wouldn't have it any other way.

Rhys' slick tongue trailed from the base of Jack's cock to the tip on either side before tracing the underlying, throbbing vein. The tip of his tongue teased at the rim of Jack's head before he was pulling him back into his mouth, his flesh hand wrapping around the base and moving in time with the bobs of his head. Each movement was faster than the last and Rhys had no intentions of slowing down either.

Jack was doing a surprisingly good job of remaining silent, but Rhys could feel his entire body minutely squirming in an attempt to react to the pleasure. Rhys knew that any minute now, Jack would reach his limit and _God_ how he hoped it would happen when the accounting guy was still in the room.

“ _I don't care!_ ” Jack finally shouted, interrupting the nervous man and even startling Rhys a bit. But that didn't stop him from sucking down Jack's cock. “Oh my God, I don't care, just-- **go away!** Call me from a phone like a goddamn normal person!”

“But _s-s-sir, I--_ ”

“ _But s-s-sir, I_ ,” Jack mocked in a high voice. “Do you want me to kill you? Because I fuckin' _will_ , princess! _**Now leave!**_ ”

That got the accountant to shut up and immediately begin fast walking out of Jack's office without hesitating to look back. Rhys knew that was a _huge_ victory for him and Jack knew it just as well as he did.

“ _ **Shit**_ , Rhysie,” Jack finally let a moan escape his throat, a moan that had no doubt been _begging_ to be released for quite some time now. Rhys' eyes traveled up to look at Jack, his masked expression somewhere between _really_ fucking angry and _**really**_ fucking turned on. Both of which were just what Rhys wanted to see. “I'm gonna cum in that pretty mouth real soon and you better swallow _**every**_ last drop of it.”

The hint of a smirk pulled at the corner of Rhys' lips as he didn't dare stop his motions, even bringing his dick deeper into his mouth until he felt it at the back of his throat once more. That pulled another moan from Jack's lips, his breathing growing even heavier with each second that passed. The feeling of Jack's fingers in his hair had grown tighter as he forced Rhys to move along his length even quicker than before.

“You little-- _shit!_ ” Jack growled, his head tossing back as he stifled yet another moan. Not a moment later, Jack inhaled sharply before his entire body was overcome with the waves of his orgasm, the climax leaving him breathless as his hot sperm filled Rhys' mouth.

Just as Jack said, Rhys took every bit of it that he could, letting the sweet substance settle in his mouth as Jack rode out the rest of his orgasm. Slowly, Rhys pulled back and looked up to Jack, swallowing the thick juices in one gulp. Rhys felt beyond satisfied and content, knowing that he had absolutely gotten the revenge he'd wanted on Jack.

“Like I said, Jack,” Rhys began as he moved forward, rolling Jack in his chair backwards so he could stand from under the desk. He leaned closer to Jack, a look of pure elation on Rhys' features, “ _Payback's a bitch._ ”

Jack just laughed, far too into the moment to even be upset about the whole thing, “Not when you can suck dick _**that**_ good, cupcake. Oh,” Jack paused, reaching forward and brushing his finger against the corner of Rhys' lips. “You got a little something on your face there.”

Rhys focused his attention on Jack's forefinger, noting the small bit of creamy white liquid that coated it. Without a word, Rhys wrapped his lips around the finger, suckling it and pulling back with a wet pop.

“If you think I'm just gonna let you get away with _that_ ,” Jack warned, a smirk creeping back onto his lips. “Then boy, does daddy have a surprise in store for _**you**_ , kiddo.”


End file.
